


Rebirth; Beginner Tutorial

by Dollface77



Series: Rebirth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gamer!Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, OC, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollface77/pseuds/Dollface77
Summary: She's been alive for a long while now and suffice to say, she's a little weary of it. But when she says it aloud, Death perks up and decides to keep its' Master entertained. Hence Rebirth. She'll get to play through lives as she wishes, gaining levels and skills and keeping herself occupied!The first is a tutorial; something to help her get used to the system.





	1. Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.- I don't own Harry Potter any way, shape or form! But this is a little thing that's been nagging my mind for a while now and it's been fighting to get to screen, so to speak.

“I don’t necessarily want to die,” she murmured gently, “Or to kill myself. I just don’t want _this_ life. I want to be alive in a different way.” the pale green of her eyes were unusually soft, unusually vulnerable as she fiddled with the flowers she had nurtured.

At a whopping four hundred years old and counting, the Girl-Who-Lived turned Woman-Who-Won turned Master-of-Death was more than tired of her life. Her aging had stopped when she had acquired her ‘Master’ status and while she didn’t look exactly as she did at seventeen (given that she was a thin little waif at the time) she had quickly been singled out for her inability to be normal in any fashion. She had never, the old woman reminisced, _meant_ to be different. She had wanted to have children, a husband or wife, a real career and eventual retirement. She had wanted to age, watch grandchildren, feel aches in her bones as she got progressively older, find wrinkles in her face while she happily watched her family and the family of her dear friends grow. She didn’t get any of that; dying had taken her fertility, leaving her sterile. And once she figured out she was more or less impossible to kill (she did go through a frenzied phase after the majority of her friends died, trying to kill herself using any means she could), she couldn’t bring herself to want children through another medium. To connect and watch them grow, far beyond what she was able and eventually die while she retained her youth, her vitality.

But there was no use crying over spilt milk. She would weave in and out of the magical world now and again, trying to make sure they weren’t heading in the wrong direction since she didn’t want to feel completely useless. Just the same, she spent a good deal of time in the muggle world and her home, while warded, was in the muggle side. That included modern amenities and technology- it was amazing how fast muggles could advance, the sorts of things they came up with.

She shook her head absently, hefting herself up and dusting off her robes. Fashion in magical Isles doesn’t change much, never really needing to besides a few occasional fads here and there and it was easier to just keep robes than try to keep up with the many muggle fashions that came and went every decade or so.

xXx

She found herself at a familiar platform, even though it’d been quite a time since she’d last seen it. There was no Dumbledore this time, and no mangled toddler-Voldemort. She hummed to herself, easily imagining a proper plain gray robe over her otherwise nude frame and took one of the many plain chairs to wait. For what she wasn’t sure, but she _was_ sure something would happen, could feel it in her bones.

She wasn’t sure how long she waited before a series of…Impressions flooded her. Depictions and feelings, emotions meant to lead her to conclusions and she frowned a little bit before it smoothed out. Death did not technically have a form, but could take one as was needed. That wasn’t terribly surprising, but that It was a sentient thing capable of individual perspective was a little stunning. Being more or less told that Death had heard her little admission in the garden and had decided to do something about it was…Touching, a little bit. How Death had decided to go about it was more interesting but Harebell appreciated Death’s attempt at keeping her entertained appropriately so she wouldn’t feel so bad. She had played muggle games before of course; the leaps and bounds of technology assured ever more realistic immersion and she had always sort of enjoyed the immersive factor of throwing herself in another world more or less. Harebell had nothing holding her back and acquiesced, getting up and heading for the train that pulled in abruptly.

xXx

The first thing she became aware of was a large holographic screen in front of her. ‘ **Welcome to Rebirth** ’ it told her in flowing dainty script. She snorted, amused at Death’s game’s title. The screen changed for new words to show up. ‘ **Please continue to Character Customization.** ’ it told her. As she currently didn’t have a body, or form, she wondered how she was meant to do that. A little nudge though had the screen dissipating and her consciousness was suddenly in a large room with what looked like a vague, featureless mannequin. Beside it, the wall was made of a questionnaire to fill.

Very cutely, there was a list of diverse ‘Dimensions’ she could choose from and browsing them had a small description about each one. She could choose to either look through these dimensions or narrow the list by filling out requirements. But worlds with aliens, worlds with gods, worlds with ninja, or demons, or genies. Worlds with angels and worlds with no seemingly supernatural things at all. Worlds with astounding card games and mysticism, worlds with strange creatures in stranger mediums available. Gangsters, yakuza, mafia, assassins. Secret organizations and dystopian universes. Samurai or Vikings, Voodoo witches and Holy powers and everything in between. There were so many, in fact, that she simply couldn’t deliberate them all and choose.

No no, she thought to herself. She should take it easy the first time, something light that could help her assimilate to this new interface and whatever the game may offer. So she scrolled into the requirements. She’d prefer something a little familiar to what she had now or rather, in her old life. Magic or at least something like it but she was sure she could find a way to single those ones out. Game difficulty came with options that ranged from Fiendish (which was currently Locked) to Beginner Tutorial. Since she was so new at this and really wanted to explore any options available to her while she was in game, she chose the latter as it was _an actual tutorial_. As much as she wanted to jump straight into the fray in her excitement. Besides, it would give her a more leisurely time to feel everything out at her own pace until she was comfortable with the set up. There was only one world available for the tutorial and she eyed it curiously. The description was of a pleasantly Wizarding Britain town that she could learn things in, that was a quick and easy run down of the things she would be able to use and play with.

This done, the questionnaire was replaced with a new one and she looked at it with inquisitive eyes. The top of it was titled ‘Character Sheet’. Her eyes slipped down.

_‘Vitality; 283_

_Power; 87_

_Durability; 92_

_Dexterity; 117_

_Luck; 41_

_Magic Reserve; 582_

_Abilities; Magic, Reincarnation, New Game_

_Skills; Perception (Active skill Analyze) 123/300, Magnetism (Active skill Charm) 51/200, Intimidation 53/100, Ambience (Active skill Aura) 8/100, Meditation 2/100, Limberness 82/200 Stealth 143/200, Resilience 43/100, Fairbairn Fighting 27/100, Fisticuffs 63/100, Taekwondo 90/100, Martial Arts Tricking 72/150, First Aid 42/300, Cooking 78/100, Baking 63/100, Juggling 50/50_

_Perks; Forked Tongue’_

She raised her metaphorical eyebrows. Some four hundred years and only that? She was a little disappointed actually. A small light lit up and blinked from the top corner of the wall, marking tabs more or less for her. She focused on the second tab, watching as the mannequin body changed to that of a young child likely no older than four or five, the sheet in front of her changing.

_‘Base Stats; Violet Remy Potter, age 5_

_Vitality; 50_

_Power; 5_

_Durability; 10_

_Dexterity; 20_

_Luck; 2_

_Magical Reserve; 100_

_Abilities; Magic, Reincarnation, New Game_

_Skills; Perception (Active skill Analyze) 0/300, Magnetism (Active skill Charm) 0/200, Intimidation 0/100, Ambience (Active skill Aura) 0/100, Stealth 0/200, Resilience 0/100, First Aid 0/300, Cooking 0/100, Baking 0/100, Limberness 0/200, Juggling 50/50_

_Must Unlock; Meditation 0/100, Fairbairn Fighting 0/100, Fisticuffs 0/100, Taekwondo 0/100, Martial Arts Tricking 0/150_

_Perks; Forked Tongue_

_Available Points; 50’_

Was this…Who her identity would be in this tutorial? Is that how all the dimensions worked? Or was this singular one different because it was only a tutorial? And was this the age she would be when she began playing? And why was her juggling still maxed but the others were empty? She eyed the points for a few moments before turning a thoughtful eye to her stats. This dimension was like her real life when she was younger and without the last few wars that she’d lived through- not even Grindelwald’s war before her. And, it was meant for her to get comfortable with the formatting so she likely wouldn’t need too much of the more combative aspects at only five. In fact…She might even have her parents. Or parents in general at least. With that in mind, she shoved five into the measly two her Luck had, five more into her Durability, and a good ten into her Magical Reserve. With only thirty left, she split another ten into Perception. What better way than to try to examine properly everything she could? Five went into Limberness because she had a deep suspicion that she needed to get that up to unlock the physical skills that were locked and another five went into Stealth. The last ten went into Resilience. Already the mannequin was changing a bit and features began to form, similar to what she looked like. Only the child was much healthier looking than she had been at such a young age.

Riotous black curls, sharp green eyes, cute face if Harry did say so herself. Still scrawny, still with knobby knees but much healthier. She wanted to pinch the doll’s little cheeks a bit; she’d never been able to have children and seeing a child who looked so similar to her made something in her chest ache fiercely. Even if it was doll like and empty. She turned her attention away from it to see what else she would possibly need to do.

Another blinking light brought her attention to a third tab that she obediently mentally pushed at.

**_‘Beginner’s Tutorial will begin when you press Play. WARNING Skills must be rebuilt upon New Game though Unlocked Skills will still appear. Upon Completion of a Game, Player may choose up to 3 Abilities or Perks to keep. Pleasant gaming.’_ **

Well that’s helpful. Her sight floated down to the pleasantly rounded button, ‘Play’ written in the same loopy writing. She couldn’t actually breathe in her current non-form but braced herself anyways, pressing it. And then things boomed around her and it was like what she imagined being sucked into a black hole felt like.

xXx

_‘Objectives appear in the main screen which can be activated through thought. It will pause the world around you unless inside of an Access Area. Though the main screen, you can access Stats, Equipment, Map, Notification, Rapport (Locked), Alliances (Locked) and Party (Locked).’_

The little girl read this dutifully before looking around at the stark world around her. It wasn’t entirely drained of color but the majority seemed washed out. Checking her stats had her nodding along. She didn’t have any equipment, the map was mostly empty but ther were a few areas with a small dot of varying colors. A small guideline explained that the colors were Level Recommendations for small Access Areas that were Unlocked from the beginning of the game in her current region. Access Areas were dungeons more or less, which meant she would be doing quite a lot of dungeon crawls in these games. The thought perked her up even more. She’d always enjoyed those sorts of game when she was struck to play them.

_‘Access Areas are not done in ‘real time’ and are not the only place to encounter Opponents and Enemies. Beware that some Access Areas can be temporary or triggered by certain Events that can only be played once.’_

That’s a little disappointing.

_‘In those Access Areas, there is likely to be exclusive Loot. These Access Areas come with Notifications so be sure to check often and especially after Events. Access Areas can also be unlocked through Leveling or beating certain Side or Minor Quests or as a Side or Minor Quest itself.’_

Which meant she would be often patrolling her map for these areas and trying to get whatever she could from the world around her. This would mean interacting and reaching out. But if she had Side and Minor Quests that meant she had to have main quests right?

_‘Quests are your guidelines, giving adventures and goals to achieve in either certain ways or by certain points. Direct Quests are the largest of these and serve as the lead of the gameplay. Side Quests are activated by interacting with the Player’s surroundings. Minor Quests are taken between Direct Quests and usually as a precursor. While the Player can have more than one Side or Minor Quest at a time, there will be only one Direct Quest at a time.’_

After reading this, she flicked the notification away and went back into her stats page. Vitality was her health, Power was her attack power, Durability was her defense, Dexterity was her agility, Luck was…Well obviously her luck. And Magical Reserve exactly that. As for her Abilities, Magic was a clear cut of her magic. Reincarnation allowed a certain distance to Harebell Potter for the sake of immersion into her current character (for now she was Violet, with all of Violet’s memories and relationships) and allowed her to utilize Harebell’s knowledge and experiences. She was still Harebell but she was mostly Violet. New Game meant an in-game ‘death’ would simply send her back to the Character Customization room just the same as completing a Game. She would still try to avoid dying unnecessarily all the same. Forked Tongue was the Parseltongue ability. Even if when the horcrux in her was destroyed it had also been destroyed she now had it as a Perk.

She was Level 1 at the moment and that, certainly, would need to change. The Access Areas were Level 5 and up so those wouldn’t do quite yet and she hummed to herself. Working on her skills should lend a hand in that respect besides of course leveling them as well. But as a five year old, how would she go about doing that? She paused for a second before smacking her forehead with the heel of her palm. The easiest one was Perception. She could just go around and Analyze things, grinding that skill up! Content with the immediate plan of action she resumed the game, blinking a bit to get used to the surroundings.

“Violet!” came the cheery call and the black-haired girl used this immediate opportunity to Analyze her sister.

_‘Lilac Potter, Level 1; The middle sister of the Potter Triplets and often the most adventurous!’_

(+1 Perception! +1 EXP!)

Violet wondered if she would only get one point per use but shrugged to herself before smiling charmingly at her sister, determined to increase their relationship. Lilac paused for a moment, staring at her.

(+2 Magnetism! +1 EXP!)

Oh. Was that really that easy? Just put in a bit of concentrated effort on being charming? She thought back to her own time- Harebell’s time- she’d had her fair amount of needing to use diplomacy amongst the Ministry or even worse, foreign governments and the practice, while emotionally draining, did enable her to more easily adapt to using those methods of biting her tongue and trying to charm them so they’d sooner leave her alone. She would definitely, she decided, need to grind that skill too. Especially if she wanted to slink off alone to patrol her map or if she didn’t want anyone getting overly suspicious of her.

Well Hermione had always accused her of a sort of natural charisma characteristic of a leader. Maybe she really was onto something.

“Yes Lilac?” she asked her sister, snapping the other girl out of her daze.

“Want to go to the park?” she asked brightly. Lilac was the spitting image of their mother, only with their father’s eyes- which included a need for glasses. Violet had been lucky enough in this Dimension to not need them, instead inheriting her mother’s sharp eyesight as well as the color. It would certainly make Quidditch a little easier, not having to wear her glasses under the goggles. Would flying on a broom help her limberness?

“To the muggle one?” she asked and her sister made a face.

“I didn’t like those muggles last time…” she mumbled with an adorably dark look on her chubby little face. A ping distracted Violet for a moment and she paused the game quickly to check her notifications.

_‘Side Quest; Drive off the bullies!_

_Lvl 5 Opponents (3)_

_Rewards; 500 EXP, +100 Rapport Lilac, +100 Rapport Lavender’_

Below it was a small note that this Quest would be available until Violet had hit Level 10. She nodded to herself, resuming again and smiling at Lilac again.

“I wanted to play on my broom anyways!” she told her brightly and Lilac smiled again, agreeing quickly and then challenging her to a race back to the house. Well, Violet thought to herself, more like a small manor really. She was sure her Dexterity was greater than her sister’s and that she would be able to see the other girl’s stats once her Perception was at a sufficient level to make sure so of course Violet won, even if Lilac had a headstart (sneaky little cheater).

“Should we get Lav?” Lilac turned to her, huffing and red cheeked but grinning widely.

“Where is Lav?” she asked, even as she used Analyze again.

_‘Potter Cottage, Godric’s Hollow, West Country.’_

(+1 Perception! +1 EXP!)

It would be slow going but she was sure that when she got to higher level things and Access Areas, there would be more points.

xXx

Flying and practicing maneuvers was a great way to steadily gain points because by the time their mum came out to get them and flipped out about her youngest (technically) daughter performing dangerous stunts. The easy docile ones meant for children her age didn’t give enough points for her liking but she certainly couldn’t tell her mum that and obediently listened to her chiding as she dragged them back home, having declared they were grounded from their brooms. Their dad, the three well knew, would have that overturned within the next three days, urged on by Paddy.

A few long weeks later and quite a _lot_ of Analyzing and Charming later she was finally Level 5, which unlocked Rapport. Which meant she was able to see how she stood with the people around her; the person she was closest to was Lavender while the person she got on with least was Paddy’s son Leo. Which was surprising since she knew Petey as well; even if in this Dimension Petey had never betrayed her parents and was actually Lilac’s godfather. Paddy was Lav’s godfather and she had Moony since laws here gave werewolves proper rights.

Studying gave her a  few Perception skills as well but they took much longer, maybe only giving her points ever few thousand pages and even if she was actually an old granny right now she was five and frankly, her attention span wasn’t what it could have been. And once she hit Level 5, she was no longer given one experience point with every new point to her skills. This, she suspected, was to get her into the Access Areas. Just before she would go off in search of one that might not be too difficult (she may have leveled up some but she was still pretty weak) to grind she would test just how well her Charm was working on her parents…

Convincing them to let her learn a martial arts class would be difficult after all. But if she were lucky they’d roll over and put her sisters in them too. If not she could guilt them (which was under the new Persuade skill, along with lying and logical reasoning apparently- part of her wondered why she didn’t have it before?) since they gave in to Lav for her ballet classes. Which the other black-haired girl wouldn’t keep to, both she and Lilac knew but still.

She trotted off from her room, searching for her parents and finding them in the sitting room with Paddy, Moony and Wormy, Alice and Frank Longbottom apparent too and little Nev compliantly dealing with Leo.

“Daddy,” the called and watched the man jump from his conversation, looking to her in surprise. Her Stealth was only at 33 but she was able to sneak up on her Auror father, even if it was when he was relaxed and in a safe environment. She smiled to herself happily before getting more to her point. “Mum. I want to learn martial arts.” she declared to the room. For a few moments, her father stared at her blankly while her mother’s brows pulled together.

“Ducky, why ever would you want to learn that?”

“Did you take her to watch kung fu movies?” her mother accused Paddy at the same time her father asked. Paddy held up his hands innocently, brows raising into his hair.

“I didn’t, I didn’t!” he insisted but her mum’s eyes narrowed at him suspiciously before turning back to her daughter.

“Why do you want to learn kung fu?”

Stifling her giggling at the cute way her mum saw martial arts, she stood up properly and focused her Magnetism to beam up at her. Her Charm skill worked a little better on those she had a close Rapport with and of course she had worked very hard on heightening her Rapport with her family. Pestering her mum when she wasn’t busy writing or researching or her dad when he was home from Auror work (doing the same with Paddy who indeed took Leo and the girls out to see muggle movies sometimes) or clinging to Moony and making him read to her. Even dragging Petey to the park with her and her sisters to play with him (he was surprisingly good with children when not a backstabbing traitor).

The entire process was exhausting, physically, emotionally and mentally but she was determined to get to know them all well, even if this was technically a game Dimension.

“No mum, taekwondo!”

“Tie what?” Paddy asked. She was reminded that even in this ideal world, Wizarding Britain relied on their magic than their actual bodies.

“It’s a form of martial arts!”

“Kung fu.” Lily frowned. “But why, ducky?”

“Because I like it.” she told her mother imperiously. “Lav gets to go to ballet!”

“Yes but sweetheart, that’s ballet,” her dad tried to soothe as he watched his youngest precious treasure narrow her eyes. Lav and Vi inherited their mother’s famous temper but Vi had also gotten _his_ flair for dramatics. “Would you like ballet instead? Or, ah…Gymnastics?”

“No.” she told him with a frown, “Taekwondo.”

“Are you absolutely sure ducky?” Moony asked slowly, “Martial arts are very physically demanding,” he explained patiently, “And can take years to learn.”

“So is and can ballet.” she stuck her nose up. Seeing the light in his goddaughter’s eyes he turned to his mates, shrugging helplessly.

“But ducky, what if you get hurt?” Petey picked up. “Kung fu- er, martial arts can be dangerous you know.”

“So can ballet!”

“Then why not join Lav in ballet luv?” Alice spoke up curiously and immediately, Violet flashed the woman a broad, sweet smile.

(+1 Magnetism! +50 Rapport Alice Longbottom!)

“I don’t want ballet.” she told the woman simplistically. “I want taekwondo.”

“She is set on it isn’t she? Nev my boy, d’you want to join her?” Frank asked his son and Neville jumped a little, Leo having been listening to the conversation attentively.

“Oh, I…I don’t think I…” the young blond stumbled over his words with his big dark brown eyes and round face. Neville was such a cutie when he was young, a part of her (ahem, Harebell) wanted to pinch those squishy little cheeks. “Um…”

“I want to!” Leo shouted. He was a year younger than the triplets and a haughty little asshole in Vi’s opinion. Her eyes gleamed in sudden vicious pleasure at the thought of him being continuously knocked flat on his arse and she gave a smile with maybe too much teeth.

“Yeah, Leo and I can do it together!” she said innocently. Her godfather saw through her sweet face instantly, frowning at her suspiciously. “Please?” she turned wide eyes back to her parents.

“I don’t know ducky…”

“Mum? I really really want to and I’ll work really really hard? Please?” she pushed her eyes to widen a little more, feeling a slight burn of forcing her eyes to become watery. This was a trick she and her sisters had learned from Petey’s wife Primrose who spoiled them crazily and taught them useful tricks like that.

(+2 Persuade! +1 Magnetism!)

“Well…Alright…”

Victory, the little girl thought to herself.

“Pads?”

“Sure, why not?” Paddy shrugged and Leo grinned triumphantly. “We’ll have to look around for a place but that shouldn’t be too hard right?”

This done and completed, she nodded to herself. “Thank you mum, daddy!” she offered sweetly before setting off. She frowned when Leo was quick to follow after her. He was such an annoying little berk.

“I’m going to better than you,” he said arrogantly and she glared at him darkly.

(+1 Intimidation!)

Oh! She finally had a point for Intimidation! She thought she might not be able to gain points for that until she was a little older and less adorable. Distracted by this, she was brought back when Leo spoke again.

“Are you listening?” the childish demand came and she frowned at him.

“Like you’d ever beat me,” she scoffed. “You still wet the bed!”

“I- I do not!” he squawked, turning red in the face.

“You do too! Paddy had to get special sheets for you!” she lorded. But Leo really did get on her bad side all the time so this was fine. “Now go away, I’ve got things to do.”

“Make me!”

Those words had before been used and she’d gotten in trouble when the crybaby tattled on her so she would not be taking him up on that offer. She could beat him up enough later. Instead she rolled her eyes and dashed off, hearing him give an indignant yelp before he tried chasing after her. But Vi had been careful to use Points from her level ups in her Stealth and Dexterity and she was able to lose him quickly as she slipped from the back door into the garden. Pausing had her pulling the map up to examine. There were a few nearby Access Areas that were for her level and she chewed on her lip thoughtfully before shrugging. The small wooded area by the park had one titled plainly ‘Child’s Play’ and had a corresponding level five recommendation and since that one was the closest, she shrugged to herself and started off in that direction. The freedom they had to walk about as they pleased in Godric’s Hollow was so useful but then, this _was_ a tutorial dimension.

She followed her map and stood before a thick tree with huge roots that bulged from the ground. Taekwondo was not easy by any means and the physical discipline was not one taught easily to a child. Flying could only help so much, the balance needed, the fluid movements and the pressure of high speeds, though it was a good physical activity. She still hadn’t managed to unlock her martial arts yet and she was determined to before she got to Hogwarts.

Besides, starting young was good right? She shook those thoughts loose, tying her fluff of hair back precisely despite her chubby fingers and making sure her trainers (such tiny little things) were tied tightly enough she look up at the tree. It was, from what the game had told her, just like going through to Platform 9¾. She found the entrance point and simply walked through it. She wouldn’t be able to pause once she was inside (which would be odd since she had gotten very used to being able to pause at any point she so wished) so she checked one last time. Her stats were would they could be- she would need to put more points into Power when she was able but her Dexterity, Stealth and Limberness were good enough for now. Her equipment consisted of her trainers and her summer dress which helped not at all, but also of the star-patterned rucksack she’d brought that had two sandwiches, a small container of biscuits and three juice boxes. It had put her satchel as Inventory and she wondered if she would have to have a rucksack or satchel or something with her all the time to have an inventory. Hopefully she’ll get useful loot either way, something to add as equipment. She knew getting money was a possibility but at this point she didn’t really need spending money. She pursed her lips before entering the Access Area.

It was different; the woods looked more like a small forest and she looked around curiously for a few moments. A noise in front of her had her blinking at a…Puffskein? Using Analyze had her learning that this was….This was an enemy at level three. This cute ball of fluff and big beady eyes was an enemy. Well she didn’t expect to need to go against dragons or anything but…A Puffskein?

“I’m sorry but I’m going to have to…Vanquish you or something.” she apologized. It bounced towards her and her lips twisted doubtfully before she kicked it. It stumbled back, squeaking and then coming at her again and she kicked it again harder, watching it burst into a puff of smoke.

(+5 EXP!)

Well that wasn’t so bad. It would take a lot of enemies to actually level but that’s what grinding was for. And since Access Areas weren’t ‘real time’ she could stay as long as she wanted. So she hunkered down, determined to push this for as long as her tiny five year old body could handle.

As she wandered around, kicking up Puffskeins and swatting away fairies (fairies gave ten experience points instead of only five but they were speedy tiny buggers), she wondered if she could time how long she was in here. Or maybe she’d need to bring a watch or something to do that? A stopwatch? She resolved to think about it more later.

Eventually she came across a fanged Puffskein (although technically there shouldn’t be any, given the 1965 ban on experimental breeding; something she knew only because of Fred and George) and they, like the normal ones, were only level three. Unlike the normal ones, these ones could do damage to her. They weren’t any more hardy than the normal variety which meant a good kick or two were enough to dispel them but still. She winced at the little bite marks on her legs; they did two damage per bit and given that she only had 70 Vitality it was a bit worrisome because they tended to attack in groups of three (of course, any group of a Puffskein variety was actually called a poffle). She would need to be more careful about where she put her points at any rate. Diricrawls were also present in this Access Area though with their annoying habit of disappearing and reappearing it made them a little more difficult to slay.

(+1 EXP! Dropped; Diricrawl Feather Hairclip)

She picked up the loot curiously before deciding to Analyze it.

_‘A pretty feather hairclip! Female only, +1 Dexterity’_

At least she finally got something, she thought as she quickly fastened it to get her curly bangs out of her face. Diricrawls were only level two but they were very evasive, making it hard to keep track of them. She wiped sweat from her forehead with a huff. This was surprisingly busy work! Eating biscuits restored a bit of her health which had the effect of rejuvenating her a little bit and she blinked. Well, if that’s what a biscuit did in Access Areas, she wondered what a Pepper Up would do. She would need to sneak a vial off with her at some point; probably for that bully side quest if she could. But would those things work the same if it wasn’t an Access Area? It should, shouldn’t it? Well she supposed she would find out soon enough.

Actually, the majority of this tutorial world seemed more like a trial run, only giving some information and letting her figure the rest out by herself. Not that she was particularly against that…

Still, she stayed in that little area until she reached her next level devoutly. Upon exiting (via the same tree she had entered by, since this Access Area didn’t have a boss at the end that she needed to defeat), a small floating box by the tree let her know how long she had been in the Access Area; which was a good four hours. She kind of…Felt like it was longer? Surely it must have been?

Because regardless of her snacks and their neat perk of waking her up, she really wanted to take a nap…

xXx

Trying to go through a day without a small nap time, she had learned over the long period of time she’d since been in this dimension, no matter her level was just asking for her to be cranky and tired. It was incredibly vexing and if she spent too long in an Access Area, she would need another nap! On the upside, she would slowly but surely be rebuilding her taekwondo skills and once she had a respectable amount of skill in, she could start her martial arts tricking again. It would be more difficult to try to relearn Fairbairn fighting, especially if somehow, her dad or Paddy knew of it. Regardless, she would feel better if she were able to have that physical reassurance of power again. She’d taken for granted her ability and hard earned skill as Harebell, given that she had been alive for so long. Being a child was more annoying and difficult than she ever remembered.

And now she felt a little for Ron and Ginny because siblings could become a bother too (even if she loved her sisters to pieces).

She’d never realized how…Independent she apparently was until forced to live and spend quite a lot of time with a family.

“Are you going out again? You’ve been spending an awful lot of time at the park lately.” mum frowned at her. “And…Where did you get this?” her fingers reached out towards Vi’s hair clip. “Violet, you’re not picking up other people’s things are you?”

“No.” well, she was picking it up technically but there was a difference there. She quickly used Charm on her mother, “I just made a friend is all.”

“Oh.” her mother smiled back, a little confused but happy enough to see her daughter look so delightedly charming. “But aren’t you going to ask your sisters if they’d like to come as well?

Dammit. It’s not like the Access Areas took any real time or anything but when she left them she tended to look a bit bitten up. But then again, she could finally get around to the bully thing at the muggle park…

“Right!” she beamed again, distracting her mum and trotting off to find said sisters. Lav would probably be in the kitchen eating biscuits and Li would be going through picture books of dragons again. She wondered if that particular obsession would fade or not. Dad might laugh about it now but if this didn’t go away he might not be so amused that one of his ‘precious treasures’ was so enthusiastic about huge typically flying fire-breathing lizards. Just the same, Vi had a side quest to complete.

xXx

Taking on the level five boys didn’t _need_ to devolve into a physical fight but that’s what happened. She sustained more damage than she ever had, leaving her with a worrisome 3 Vitality left by the end of it and many scrapes, forming bruises and a bit of blood. A small trumpet-like noise distracted her and the world around her paused for a screen to pop up in front of her.

_‘Side Quest; Drive the bullies off!_

_EXP Gain; 500 (+50), +100 (+50) Rapport Lilac, +100 (+50) Rapport Lavender_

_Hidden Goal Met; Fight! Those boys need to know who’s boss! +5 Intimidate, +2 Power_

_Hidden Goal Met; Femme! Female only party! +5 Magnetism, +5 Ambience’_

Hidden goals? And what were the extra points about? Not that she was complaining…

But wait, she hadn’t unlocked Party yet. Unless having Li and Lav put them in some sort of non-combative group? Is it because she brought them with her? Did that mean she could have completed this quest without bringing them along? This would bear further investigation in the future. Actually, when she did unlock party, what exactly would that mean? Would they see notifications and levels and stats? Maybe not though? And would she be able to add anyone to her party? Were there certain requirements that would need to be met?

Mum wasn’t quite so happy with Vi’s chivalrous deeds and for the first time, Rapport points were deducted; only five, but it still stung. On the other hand, dad and Paddy’s Rapport gained ten each for it and she would be lying if she said she didn’t preen under her father’s wide grin. Still, being grounded was not conducive to getting to Access Areas.

xxXxx

_Violet Remy Potter, Lvl. 6_

_Vitality; 80_

_Power; 17_

_Durability; 24_

_Dexterity; 24_

_Luck; 14_

_Magical Reserve; 120_


	2. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fair few years and frankly, Violet isn't progressing as well as she had hoped and now what's this? Tension between her and one of her sisters? Weren't they too young to be fighting because of a boy?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I’m so sorry you guys! I got distracted with my work lately and I’ve just been neglecting this story! I already have an idea for the second part of Rebirth, her second game and that’s been eating me up too. All in all, this first one probably won’t be too long, given that this is more or less an ideal world. More or less, we’re going to pretty fly by a lot of stuff.

Violet huffed, glaring at her ceiling sullenly. Suspending her taekwondo classes during the school months seemed entirely unnecessary to her! Leo, little cretin that he is, was equally furious at least and his suffering made her feel a tiny bit better about it. Still! Without the trainer around, it would be so much harder to add skill points without using her actual award points. She rolled on her bed, face squishing into her pillow as she let out an aggravated groan. At level eight (she had hoped she would be faring a little better than this), her taekwondo had barely hit six points. Just a little under five years and only six measly points to show for it! She understood training her body, she had trained in this martial art before and it hadn’t been so difficult!

Then her rational side would pipe in that _that_ was after she became more or less immortal and already had a honed and toned body to train with. And that, as a child, her small body would still need time to grow so that she could advance and know how to move accordingly for the height and weight changes that would come. It was incredibly tedious. And her sisters didn’t help at _all_ , given that Lav had certainly given up on ballet almost two months after she began it and Li was only interested in Quidditch and dragons, which meant her only ally in trying to approve something was Leo and Leo was awful as he’d ever been.

Little berk. She still didn’t know why her Rapport with him was so high.

But tomorrow they would be going to Diagon to collect their first year supplies and she wouldn’t have to deal with him for a while so that at least was a plus. Even if he was still coming along for the trip. She could always throw getting a wand first in his face; he really did get on her bad side. She wouldn’t call him an enemy or anything but if she could just knock some humility into the boy…

Nothing too public, or she might get into trouble. What was worse were the whispers their parents shared over how little Violet and Leo were so attached. Attached? Attached! As if! That little annoyance just wouldn’t stop trying to knock her down! He was an arrogant, annoying, persistent bug if he was anything at all! Constantly trying to one-up her, constantly trying to challenge her. And alright, she would admit having such a determined ‘rival’ might be beneficial in some ways, egging her on harder, to be better just to shove it in his face but this was ridiculous. Just two days ago he pulled on her pigtails! _Pulled_ on them! The teasing she had to listen to from the adults was unbearable. Her sisters were even worse because they at least knew bloody well she and Leo weren’t and would never be like that; she had never understood why boys being absolute jerks somehow equated into them ‘liking’ someone. Bullshit, she says! She rolled again, this time getting to her feet and trotting over to her vanity. It was a very pretty, very feminine thing and she would miss brushing her hair here when she went to Hogwarts. She would miss a lot of things, regular contact with her parents the most.

People complaining about homesickness had nothing on her. Knowing a life without them and then spending her new life with them almost entirely (there was that year she’d been able to go to a martial arts camp for the summer) would be terrible. At least this time, she thought to herself as she stared at her reflection, she could send letters and she’d definitely be getting letters back. And she’d have Lav and Li with her, so that was always a plus. She sighed and set to brushing out her unruly hair so she could style it in her usual high pigtails. She had grown unspeakably fond of the style after Moony had done it for her once and called her cute. It was for that reason that she let the traitorous mess grow out. She was sure she’d be teased for it at some point but she’ll just put it into braids when brats started pulling on them like Leo did. She wished she had Lilac’s neat crimson locks like their mum instead; her hair was marvelously well behaved. Lav on the other hand suffered right along with her and it really was something to bond over and conspire against their father with. Many a Rapport point were over complaining about their hair, which was why she was closer to Lavender than Lilac.

By this point of her mental wandering, she’d finally managed to separate her hair evenly (practice might make perfect but her hair needed _a lot_ of practice) and wrestled it into pretty shimmery hair ties. Sometimes she would tie cute bows over them or fluffy pom-poms or something but since they weren’t supposed to really go out anywhere she left it as it was. Either way, it still took her a fair twenty minutes just to do that so she threw on a random dress and put on her socks and trainers. Dresses, she’d found, were much easier to wear given that it was only one piece of clothing to put on and much faster than trying to coordinate an outfit so to speak. The same could be said of most styles of robes but normal dresses were still easier in her opinion. Besides, wearing a dress in the Access Areas meant only one thing was being ripped a bit. Yes, her Access Areas had gotten a tad bit more difficult and she got to fight level eight, nine and tens. She had to be careful with the latter two but it wasn’t so bad as long as she coordinated her attacks since they gave her much better Exp. It was still harrowing sometimes, her Vitality had once hit one before and it had been terrifying for her. Hitting zero meant she ‘died’ and would wake up back at the game screen without getting any free perks.

Considering this was a tutorial world, she’d be a little embarrassed if she couldn’t beat it.

She shook the thought off and started from her room, meeting with a grumbling Lavender and perkily awake Lilac as they made their way to the dining room. Lav wore her hair very very short and out of her face with a headband Vi had given her (it was a +5 Durability item that she had gotten in multitudes in her Access Areas) and wore denim shorts and a loose t-shirt with some muggle cartoon character on it. Li was a little more girly in her pretty pastel robe with the lace bits at the cuffs and her pretty hair pinned from her face with a clip (not the Diricrawl ones- she had so many of those) that had a +3 Vitality.

She had been right when she thought that her Analyze skill would be able to better assess those around her as she got stronger. She could see her sisters’ stats now. Compared to her own, their levels were only at four and three. That little berk Leo though, he was already at level seven!

Little smarmy fucking…

Either way, soon enough they were greeting their parents and eating breakfast after Paddy, Petey, Moony and the Longbottoms came over. And Leo. But he was an awful little toerag, so who really cared about him anyways. She sat between her sisters so he couldn’t snag the seat next to her and pester her again like he usually tried to do but thankfully she had her sisters on her side. Paddy was always snorting in laughter when she snubbed his son and it would only spurn Leo on farther. Dad only grinned ruefully and mum shook her head.

Neville at least, was in the know as well. It was only their wonky parents who seemed unable to comprehend that they were rivals (his words, not hers; like he’d ever be up to par enough to be her rival). But they ate and had little conversations and sure, Nev looked like he was going to be sick from nerves and Leo was awful but she was excited.

Not at the prospect of having to go through school again, good lord no. But of the new Access Areas she was sure she’d find and stronger people to put in her party and new quests. This was a whole different area of the map the same as Diagon was and one she would need to explore. Even better, she for sure wouldn’t fail her classes anytime soon because hello; Harebell.

It might seem tedious to be in class all the time but she was sure the adventures would make up for it.

xXx

She wasn’t surprised about her wand, of course. Or that they got their school robes (having pre-ordered and then picked up) from Ellington’s Elegant Robes. Hogwarts robes had to be commissioned ahead of time there of course, but the high quality was worth it, she thought to herself. She should have indulged herself a little more as Harebell she thought wistfully. Their trunks had so many charms on them she thought if it were listed it’d fill a scroll worth but no expense, Pads said gleefully with a quiet but agreeable Remus and smiling Petey right behind him. Potions ingredients imported from some apothecary further out.

They were spoiled rotten and she felt not an ounce of shame for it. Instead, she slipped from her family while they were in getting parchment, quills and ink and into a previously unknown Access Area.

Gone were the Puffskeins that made her first enemies and here there were level nine hags, level eight gytrash and ghosts. And a few level seven naughty little pixies. Much fiercer than their size-twins fairies and more capable of swarming and damage. And she had no doubts shadier creatures waited in Knockturn if she could manage to slip away that far but those were probably a few levels even higher. Either way, she took her good sweet time in that Access Area (uneven teeth marks from the hags notwithstanding) until she had managed to hit her next level. Briefly she wondered (not for the first time) how Leo managed to be at his own level without Access Areas but then shook the thought off. Little berk didn’t deserve the attention.

She visited two other Access Areas before reuniting with an exasperated family. They never knew how long she was really gone but she did have the tendency to wander off sometimes. While she could spent four hours in an Access Area, the longest of real time she was ever gone was fifteen to thirty minutes, never any more than that. They ate ice-cream before heading home again; Li was excited to look through the books to find something interesting and if there was anything about dragons while Lav snorted and declared she would be practicing with her wand.

The next morning after she woke, Violet sighed, tapping her foot tiredly before perking up as she looked through her new school books. There was one that wasn’t there before!

It had a strange feeling to it and glowed a little until she picked it up. Abruptly, the world went stark.

_‘New Item!_

_The Book of Beasts_

_See all the enemies you’ve fought, their locations and their loot drops!’_

Oh. Well that wasn’t particularly interesting…Unless it was more about the ones she would only get to fight once or twice, or if she wanted specific loot from them? She shrugged but didn’t open it, instead sliding it into her constant companion; a satchel with numerous charms on it that she refused to go anywhere without. She wasn’t sure if she’d get an inventory without having something like this but until she did (or didn’t) she would keep something on her.

She hopped off her bed and called for Wimsi; the elf assigned to her.

“Ms. Potter, miss! What can Wimsi be doing?” the older elf asked cheerfully. She smiled back brilliantly.

(+1 Magnetism! +5 Rapport with House Elf Wimsi!)

Being nice to House Elves typically yielded these results and while good for farming, could be time consuming.

“Could you get me my usual walk snacks please?”

“Another walk for Ms. Potter! Wimsi will be sure to get her snacks!” and another sharp crack saw the little elf disappear. While she waited for her food, she rummaged through her extended jewelry box. The hag fang earrings gave her +8 Power (and honestly, they were wicked looking things, sharp and serrated even if they were small). Next came the Ashwinder skin bracelet that added +10 Dexterity, a real boon in regards to her loot, especially given how rarely she fought Ashwinders. A Clauricorn pendant was what came next; the eye of one of the six-inch men, frozen in enchanted colored glass. It had a +15 Luck.

Given it was a level 10 enemy that she had only managed to defeat by the skin of her teeth, she wore it pretty constantly. Well, that and she could use all the Luck she could get. Seemingly ideal world or not, she wasn’t one to turn it down.

Those things applied, she fished out a dress at random to shrug on before sitting down to fix up her hair.

xXx

_‘New Side Quest!_

_Reach Lvl 10 Before Boarding to Hogwarts!_

_Rewards; 1,000 EXP!_

_Consequence; None’_

Consequence? Does that mean if she failed? She pursed her lips and tapped her wand against her thigh thoughtfully. So did that mean her Side Quests and Main Quests might have consequences now?

She paused and checked her stats, eyeing the experience she still needed until she was a level ten. She’d only really hit nine two weeks ago at most but already had a third of the bar full from the ridiculous amount of time she spent in those shiny new Access Areas that cropped up after she came back from that school supplies trip. And a thousand exp. for fulfilling it? She would definitely at least try, if only for those points. They’d gotten their things much earlier than normal to avoid the rushes the start of a new school year always heralded. Could she manage it?

If she slept a little less and spent more time in Access Areas. But they made potions for that so it should be fine right? She tapped her fingers with a huff. And she still had to worry about their birthday, her and her sisters and Neville, at the end of the month as well! That would detract from her time out, as it did every year. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy the parties they threw for her and her sisters, but did they need to be all day affairs with a whole host of people she didn’t know? And it was never at home either, they always went out and she couldn’t explore because she and her sisters were rounded up and ferried from guest to guest to sparkle and look pretty like show ponies. Dammit.

She’d have to really throw herself into it in August then wouldn’t she? She shook her head, turning and grabbing her trusty old star-patterned satchel, filled with snacks and two round fat vials of some sort of mild alertness potion she might have snuck from the stores her mum kept. She wasn’t really stealing it, they were made for her dad and Paddy, so they were made to be used. And they were smaller ones than what dad and Paddy used anyways. She pulled on a set of her more ragged trainers; no use in ruining her fancy clean white ones, no matter the charms on them to keep them pristine and new looking.

Lucky that their mum was such a fussy Charms Mistress.

She pulled up the long heavy locks of black hair into her high ponytails before pausing. Those damnable hags had yanked on her pigtails…

She thought about it for a moment before redoing them into twin buns. At least for Access Areas. It showed off her hag fang earrings better anyways she thought to herself approvingly. She checked her vanity one more time before nodding to herself and starting off. Lav was off for the afternoon, having pestered their mum enough to take her to see a figure skating show. Li was busy playing the muggle videogame Paddy had bought them recently, some fighting game or another. Paddy and dad were at work. Petey was at his own house with his wife and their babysitter was already told about her habit of going for walks so she was scot free.

A new Area had popped up with a fancy golden dot and when she checked her notifications it said it was a specialty Access Area; she’d only had one before and she had kind of blown it by letting the ‘boss’ get away and when she checked her Book of Beasts, she was disappointed to find that the loot was a golden cauldron. They were so crazily expensive and she could have gotten one for free! Though explaining it would have been a problem anyways…Well either way, it’d been a few years since then and she’d been waiting for one to show up again. She stretched before leaving her room, taking a few deep breaths. Her enemies now were a bit more wily than her old ones, and it would only get harder from here on out. She was honestly a little worried about what she might find at Hogwarts or more to point; the Black Forest, more commonly and fondly known as the Forbidden Forest. Acromantulas, centaurs, thestrals, the hippogriffs…And who knew what else? Much as she loved Hagrid, his thoughts on acceptable creatures and beasts to have around children left something to be desired.

She shook her head of the thoughts. She had more pressing matters to attend to.

xXx

A child Mountain Troll was the boss. And she meant, the sort that might translate to what amounted to a five or six year old in human standards. Regardless, it was bigger than her, much, much stronger and had a lashing mood, swinging about angrily. It…It nearly killed her twice before she finally took a distant crouch and started aiming dangerous spells from Harebell’s repertoire.

She didn’t do it often. It drained her Magical Reserve something fierce to use spells so advanced and clearly not meant for someone who’d only recently got their wand. Lucky for _her_ that the Trace didn’t apply in Access Areas. She barely had enough in her reserve to use something as simple as ‘episkey’ to get rid of some of the more visible pains. Another thing she had noticed was that she was completely able to scar from those monsters in the Access Areas. She didn’t have all that many, maybe a few small ones here and there from the more vicious opponents but this gash on her shin would produce one, no doubt. A big one. She pursed her lips. She’d have to wear leggings or stockings until she could get her hands on a strong scar paste. Dad and Paddy would notice if she put on a glamour, being trained to detect them. She didn’t want to be banned from taking her usual ‘walks’ just because one of her parents or sisters caught a glimpse of a silly old scar. She scoffed to herself, then returned her attention to the glowing trunk.

Ah yes. _Bosses_ had glowing trunks filled with loot. She looked around the small clearing to check if anything would jump her; it had happened a few times before but the coast seemed clear at least so she trotted forward with a limp (at least the blood was stemmed) to pull it open. Looks like a potion loot, she thought to herself, delicately eyeing the small labels and pretty colors of the potions sat within on a fancy looking dark purple velvet cloth.

A rather big vial of Wideye Potion; marvelous, it looked like it had at least a dozen doses worth! Handy indeed, she would use it well! Another large round vial was of Dogbreath potion! This also, would be incredibly useful for her Access Areas, as there were indeed many a creature weak to fire. That and, well, being able to breath fire even if only temporarily sounded pretty wicked. A few mild truth serums, two vials of vitamix potion, and goodie for her, a wound cleansing potion!

There was a love potion antidote as well and she cocked her head dubiously but nabbed it anyways alongside the others. A shining orb of light, not unlike a supercharged lumos maxima, appeared nearby. She knew from experience that it would take her out of the Access Area with no fuss but she wanted to stick around a bit. This specific Access Area would disappear when she left after all and she wanted to explore it _thoroughly_. There were grindylows in the pond and ashwinders at the abandoned campsite area, and they always had nice loot to add to her ever growing collection. She may not be able to hit her next level in this one but she could make a dent in the Exp. she needed to get there!

xXx

She kicked her feet idly above her, playing with the end of her quill sleepily. She had started keeping a diary of sorts; though it was less a diary and more of a book carefully organized with stats, enemies and strategies to best defeat her enemies no matter what they be. A few pages were just other things, like how excited she was about potentially learning other martial art styles come next summer when she resumed her martial arts classes but then bemoaning trying to balance her points through them. Or about how pretty that new hair clip or hair tie she just got is, or what prank got Paddy in so much trouble that dad actually wouldn’t let him near the mail for a week for whatever reason. Or how annoying Leo had been that day, simple little things that made her days interesting besides just spending all day and night trying to attain her next level to meet her Side Quest.

In only a week she had already used half of that Wideye Potion. But, she was so close to making that Quest it made her antsy through the nights anyways, so skiving off on actually sleeping and sneaking out was fine wasn’t it? Besides, she got to learn that certain Access Areas are only available at night for it and that was well worth it.

She also managed to befriend a feral kneazle that way. She wasn’t allowed to ‘have’ him exactly, given that her parents didn’t have a permit but if she snuck him into the house and he went with her into Access Areas (and wasn’t that a trip!) well, that was no one’s business but her own right? She even had a Rapport with him!

The quickest way to his heart was catmint by the way.

She called him Alfred. He didn’t seem to mind it and responded to it at any rate. He was also _very_ useful in Access Areas, a capable little predator as all cats intrinsically are, and seemed to have developed a special taste for doxies of all things. Doxies and gnomes.

Regardless of dietary choices, she was quite fond of him already (or more accurately, the cuddles) and wondered whether she could just say he was a mixed breed and bring him with her to Hogwarts. But she was fairly certain a proper scan of him would reveal he was a kneazle but then again, he might very well be a mixed breed of some sort. They did indeed interbreed with other felines of similar size. That being said, if he was also part wildcat there was no doubt she would be discouraged from keeping him…

Maybe she could get another cat? Or maybe she really should go with another owl? Lav had wanted an owl she knew, and Li was going for a toad of all things since mum had discouraged the huge but mostly harmless spider she had wanted to get. She wasn’t even sure why they hadn’t gotten their familiars when they had gotten their school things in the first place!

Or. Actually, that was probably Paddy’s fault. The berk would terrorize their pets no doubt. She scoffed to herself, shaking her head and slashing at the grindylow that nabbed her ankle as Alfred pranced about. Technically her weapon was a part of her potions kit but when she was in an Access Area, the charm that kept it from slashing at living things didn’t apply. It was better than just using a few spells here and there in regards to close combat though in her young body she was still a little clumsy with it which was frustrating. She had never been a blade master by any means but she knew well enough how to use one as Harebell!

(+1 Blade!)

She hadn’t had any ‘blade’ skill as Harebell either she groused silently. She had used the Sword of Gryffindor for fuck’s sake! She _had_ contemplated that Death was still tweaking her game and that some skills were only recently added, like in a patch or something. That made her wonder if, when she returned to being Harebell after the tutorial, she’ll have new skills and the like more representative of her skills as Harebell.

She still wasn’t overly surprised the lying bit skill was new. That scar she’d gained in Harebell’s fifth year had some potent magic tied to it. She rubbed her small and scar-free hand absently.

That’s one scar she certainly won’t miss.

She kicked her feet in the water idly, enjoying the afternoon sun in this Access Areas. Some had different times of day than what was actually going on in the ‘real world’ and if she spent too long in it, she would be thrown for a loop when she came back out but it was nice just relaxing like this alone sometimes. _Almost_ alone she amended as Alfred came swaggering up to her, smugly placing loot next to her. She eyed it for a moment, scratching just under the smug cat’s ears because she knew he liked that. The hustle and bustle of her family was something she was grateful for and all but it was like a distant culture shock to her. To the Harebell of her.

She was an old woman, more used to independence and solitude. A veritable hermit.

All of this was…Overwhelming at times. Not that often because she was much more Violet than Harebell but still. It was an odd feeling to juggle. She laid back, staring up at the sky. She turned her head to watch Alfred weasel out a gnome and viciously kill it, once more bringing her back loot. She sighed and sat up, brushing the leaves from her hair and collecting it all in her satchel. No use moping about. She had a Quest to accomplish.

xXx

Lav sighed gustily, leaning on her heavily. Violet ignored her as she adjusted the way she sat, trying to figure out the Fiendishly Difficult Crossword in the back of the Daily Prophet. Lav sighed again, louder and more drawn out and overall, more dramatically to gain her attention.

“Violettttt~.” her sister crooned. “I’m bored! Come out and play a seeker’s match with me!”

“Why? I’ll just beat you anyways.” she murmured back.

“You can’t know that!” her sister complained loudly. She glanced back at her. Lav was at lvl. 4 and her Broomriding skill (bit late, that skill but her own was fairing pretty well so she supposed it was fine) was barely sixteen out of three-hundred compared to her own lvl. 9 and sixty-three out of three hundred. That was mostly Harebell’s fault of course but it seemed that no matter what she was just a natural on a broom. Safe to say that barring obvious sabotage Violet was the best flier of her sisters.

“I can. Can’t you go play with Li?”

“No, she’s out trying to catch bugs again.” Lav’s face scrunched into an expression of distaste.

“What about playing with Moony?”

“He’s busy helping mum with one of her books.” she waved off impatiently, leaning on her again. “C’mon, that stupid puzzle can’t be _that_ interesting!”

“Then go pester Leo!”

Her sister’s face turned pink. Violet blinked for a moment before an evil look stole over her features.

“W-what?”

“You…You _like_ him don’t you?” she grinned then winced because; ugh, _Leo_. She was making a face before she could stop it and Lav threw a nearby pillow straight in her face.

“He’s not that bad!”

“You’re right of course.”

“What? Really?”

“He’s _worse_. Gods, I hope your taste in boys gets better when we get older.” she stuck her tongue out at her sister and Lav huffed, turning red in the face and stomping off with a grumble of something or other. She wondered if Lilac knew about their sister’s terrible tastes or not, and what her sister could possibly like about that arrogant toe-rag.

xXx

Blue eyes stared at her fiercely and she ignored it. Lav beside her was muttering under her breath jealously at the attention her apparent… _Crush_ was giving her. She wondered when exactly it happened? Weren’t kids this young _too_ young to have thoughts like that? Or was she just so old? What was even to really like at this age anyways? Most boys were still annoying prats. She sighed to herself in consternation before looking up and smiling sweetly at the photographer their parents had hired, her sisters doing the same. They were taking fancy pictures for their birthday, even if it wouldn’t come for a few more days. They would join all the others in one of the numerous photo albums their mum kept and one copy of what was deemed the best photo would go up on the main sitting room’s fireplace mantle.

From out of the camera’s range, their parents, Moony, Paddy and Leo along with Petey and his wife waited. They would get in a few photos too of course and she would be made to sit next to that little prick and her sister would be jealous over nothing and it would decrease her Rapport with her _again_. Li of course found all of this completely hilarious and was no help at all and Leo was an obtuse berk about it all. Useless little shits. It was only lucky none of the family adults seemed to catch on yet. She could only imagine the pitying looks that would only piss Lav off and she would blame it on _her_ and not that idiot Leo.

She hoped this little phase would pass soon. In the meantime, she could always bond with her redheaded sister more she supposed.

Her mum smiled at them brightly, clapping her hands together in delight at how darling they must all look together, in their pretty little outfits and all sitting at the base of a large tree looking picturesque and all. Dad just look all puffed up and proud. They changed positions a few times before the woman paid to take their pictures moved on to the next set. This time Leo and her were squished tightly side by side, Li on her other side and Lav on the far end of her sister while their dads stood behind them, grinning. After a few flashes of the camera, she was directed to… _Hold hands. With Leo._ She barely managed to hold back a gagging motion and she practically felt Lav’s fury radiating off of her from Li’s other side. Leo’s grip on her hand was constricting and absolute, clinging on furiously. The camera woman ate it all up of course, cooing right alongside their mum and Primrose while Moony and Petey waggled their brows at eachother. _Blegh_.

She would be sure to _accidently_ bump him into the lake then.

xXx

Moony was brushing her hair for her, humming something under his breath as he did so. “Going to be eleven.” he said nostalgically after a few peaceful moments.

“Yeah.”

“Off to Hogwarts come September.”

“Yeah…”

“Won’t see you proper again until hols.”

“…Yeah…”

If she sniffled a few times, Moony was kind enough to pretend not to notice.

xXx

“It’s kind of gross.” she told Lilac who was beaming at the fat toad in her hands. Her owl, a pretty long eared owl, was delicately perched on her shoulder. She named the pretty girl Hedy, a sort of nod to Hedwig. Lav was ignoring her, as she had since their birthday bash two days ago when Leo’s present to Lav was a paltry few snacks but his gift to her had been fancy new martial arts gloves. He had told her that he expected her to keep up with her training while she was away because he wouldn’t hold back the next time they sparred when she came back.

She had no idea how that translated into some sort of cutesy, kid-romance declaration to their parents and the others. _Seriously_.

She was left to more or less fend off cutesy coos about how close she and Leo were and oh, how much she would undoubtedly _miss him_ going off to Hogwarts without him.

Peh. Gross.

Aside from Lilac, the only ones who seemed to sympathize with her struggles were Neville (he always was sensible), Percy (good head on his shoulders) and Ron. _Emotionally constipated Ron_. Even _he_ could see what a berk Leo was. Which was how she and Ron became friends in this world; over Leo being an insufferable prat at her birthday party.

She debated on writing him actually; it was good to see him after so long she thought wistfully. Especially with his dorky too gangly limbs and slightly long nose she snorted fondly.

“What are you making that kind of face for?” Lilac asked her curiously.

“Just thinking of writing Ron.” she answered honestly, while trying to get Hedy to stop trying to preen her pigtails but the bird was determined. Her sister stared at her for a moment before a slow grin curled on her face. “What?”

“Well. I think we can tell Lav that Leo is safe.”

“…Excuse me?” she scoffed, sort of indignantly. “I never saw him like that in the first place and he sure as bloody hell doesn’t see _me_ like that!” then she paused as her sister positively beamed. “Wait, you think I- no! I just think we’ll get along well!” she defended but felt a hot blush settle across her cheeks anyways. It wasn’t like that! “You don’t see me saying you _like_ Neville!”

This time it was her sister’s turn to give an indignant squawk. “I like Neville but he’s, he’s Neville! I don’t like him like that!”

(-20 Rapport with Lilac!)

“Exactly! Don’t tease me just because I think I’d get along with a boy!” she snapped back and her sister grumbled but sighed and nodded. Violet huffed. Honestly! Hedy cooed at her and she took a deep breath. She didn’t need to be starting quarrels with both of her sisters. _Even though she didn’t start them_. “It’s bad enough mum and dad are still hung up on what Leo said at the party.”

Her sister snickered and the tension dissipated.

(+50 Rapport with Lilac!)

At least it was easy to regain Rapport with her family.

“It was pretty funny though.”

“As if.”

xXx

She grunted, stretching out carefully. Yoga was something she had got into it because of Aunty Primrose, and despite how docile she had previously thought it was, it could be surprisingly challenging to bend and twist her body the way Prim had mastered. On her other side, Lav was having just as much trouble. Li had already decided yoga wasn’t for her two years ago so it was really only her and her fellow black haired sister at Petey’s house, stretching and twisting and twining with Prim.

(+2 Limberness!)

Lucky for her that it was a good source of skill points otherwise she would have probably given it up too. But it helped, even with her martial arts to be so flexible and lithe so…She supposed it was fine. But she really did wish Lav would just get over herself already with the Leo thing. With only a week and a half before they would go off to Hogwarts, she still hadn’t _forgiven_ her for the dubious pleasure of being the source of Leo’s fixation. She was really starting to get frustrated with her sister and was just one more snide little passive-aggressive comment from pummeling her sister. It’d gotten bad enough that their parents had noticed it!

But the goddamn _cause_ of it was as oblivious as ever! The dolt!

She took a deep breath; getting all tense wouldn’t help her right now. She would just have to try and calmly confront her sister about it before they left. It would have to be done delicately of course and-

“You’re doing it wrong.” Her sister’s voice was hideously snide and envious and no, no she fucking wasn’t doing it wrong. She grit her teeth for a moment before losing her temper completely, turning with a shriek of rage and pouncing at her sister.

xXx

She broke her sister’s arm. Lav broke her nose. Both of them were in trouble for it and her Rapport with Lavender had taken a drastic 350 point plummet. She wasn’t even upset about it, only that she couldn’t inflict more injuries on the fucking swot. She wasn’t even mad at Leo for it anymore, but her ignorant little cunt of a sister.


End file.
